


Step On Me

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boot Worship, Femdom, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You crave to be under Esdeath
Relationships: Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Step On Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my self indulgent trash. I want Esdeath to step on me and I'd thank her for the experience. I am not sorry for writing this. Feedback is always welcome and appreciated.

Night time in the Capital always felt like it dragged on. The shadows clung to the city and dawn always seemed so far off. You always anticipated the dusk, when light slipped away from the world and you were pulled to her side. She would call you to her room in the night and the thrill would never cease to make your stomach knot with anticipation.

The chill in the room made goose bumps erupt all over your bare skin, your nipples pebbling in the cold. The soft rug beneath you caressed your body and made it more comfortable to relax against. Your hands and feet were bound together, the rope snug against your skin and stinging every time you tried to move. You were rendered immobile, unable to escape the slow torture you had to endure.

Darkness surrounded you, the only light came from the moon filtering through the window and the lone flame of a candle almost burned out. You took a deep and shuddering breath as you felt leather slide gently over your body, making your muscles go tense from the contact. Your eyes travelled to the only other figure in the room, taking a moment to adjust to the darkness seeping into your vision.

Esdeath sat on a chair above you, eyes trained like a hawk and watching your every movement. Every twitch in your muscles and every strain against the restraints didn’t go unnoticed by the commander. A smirk tilted the corner of her lips as she watched you in amusement, mirth shining in her eyes at the pathetic display before her.

"You like being beneath me." 

Her voice was soft and gentle, yet held a strong tone that made her seem anything but delicate. Your mind swirled and heat ran through your veins as her boots walked all over you. She tapped her foot against your chest, the shake rattling the chain that connected to your collar. The view from below made her seem taller than she usually was and the heat pooling in the pit of your stomach was building rapidly at the sight of such a dominant presence.

She gently tugged at the collar around your neck making you squirm when you felt it tighten for a few brief seconds. You whimpered softly, rubbing your thighs together to try and alleviate the dull ache between your legs. A soft ‘tsk’ fell from her lips as she shook her head. She forcefully kicked your legs apart with her foot, giving her an unadulterated view of every part of your body.

“Keep. Them. Apart.”

Each word was punctuated with a sharp tug of the chain around your neck, the metal ringing loudly in your ears. You gasped softly, the collar around your neck applying pressure to your windpipe. Your body started to shake and after a moment the chain went slack again, allowing you a few shallow breaths.

"Too tight?" she asked.

You heard the chain clink softly as she idly toyed with the cold metal with her fingers. Her tone was coy. She knew exactly what she was doing to you. She knew how submissive and weak you were to her. The question had been more of a courtesy. She knew that you were loving this, but she wanted to hear you say it, to submit to her authority. You shook your head, your tongue darting out to wet your dry lips.

"No, Mistress Esdeath."

A smile graced her lips at hearing the title you had reserved for her. She rested her chin in the palm of her hand, elbow propped on the arm of her chair. Ice blue eyes raked over your form, her stare drenching your body with chills that settled deep in your core. She looked ethereal against the pale moonlight seeping through the glass pane windows. Her pale skin seemed to glow with an otherworldly light, strands of long blue hair framing her gorgeous face. 

Esdeath continued her slow torture on your body, letting her boot glide over your skin. She would press her foot down occasionally to more sensitive areas, relishing in how your breathing became heavier, your skin prickling from the heat that was building up inside of you. She had already spent several hours marking your skin with bruises that blossomed with such vibrant colours. Some marks would be visible above the collar of your shirt, a clear reminder to everyone who you belonged to.

Esdeath pushed her foot down onto your chest, causing you to quietly moan as you wriggled beneath her. The heel of her boot stabbed your supple skin, digging deeper as she slowly moved her foot like she was trying to grind an insect under her boot.

"Are you enjoying this, Pet?"

She pushed harder against your chest, knocking the wind out of you as you choked out a response.

"Yes Mistress" you wheezed.

Her laughter made your spine rattle with chills, a sadistic grin settling over her face.

"Good."

Esdeath twisted the chain in her hand, tugging at it with strength hidden beneath porcelain skin. The collar tightened around your throat as she pulled, causing your back to arch as a pleasant tingle shot straight down your spine. The pain only heightened your pleasure, the pressure around your neck making you choke on a blissful cry of rapture. 

Esdeath closed her eyes briefly, drinking in the sound of your pleasure as it filled her private quarters in the dead of night. That beautiful noise made her spine tingle with warmth. Only she could elicit such a sweet sound to spill from your rosy lips. It was a melody that was for her and it belonged only to her. No one else could have you. You were hers, just as much as she was yours. Your captor, your jailor, your warden and your lover. 

“Would you like to finish now?”

You nodded frantically. “Please, Mistress Esdeath.”

She hummed, pretending to give it serious thought. You could never anticipate what her response would be. Half the time she refused to let you finish and would tease you until tears were streaming down your face and you were begging her to stop. She would never tire of seeing you unravel like a filthy beggar. But tonight, she was in a generous mood. You were cooperative and she rewarded good behaviour. She pressed her heeled boot into your pelvis, causing a hoarse moan to tear up your throat. 

“I will allow it” she decided.

Hearing her give you permission made the heat clench in your stomach. Her words alone almost had you coming undone right then and there.

“Thank you, Mistress” you praised.

She applied pressure to your bare sex, your hips bucking from the blissful contact. She rubbed her foot against heated skin, slowly applying more pressure as you rutted against her foot. Your legs start to quiver, your arms shaking in your restraints. It didn’t take long for you to come undone beneath her. Your body was highly strung and over stimulated from hours of merciless teasing.

You came apart at the seams, your back curving into a beautiful arch as you screamed. Your orgasm washed over you, setting your nerves alight with pure euphoria. It was so intense that you couldn’t stop your body from shaking violently. You had been searching for this feeling for a while now and the ecstasy felt so good you thought you may actually pass out.

Esdeath watched with mild interest as you writhed underneath her, your muscles slowly starting to relax under her. As she moved her foot away, she could see the stains your rapture had left behind. She pushed her foot into your chest, causing you to meet her eyes once more.

"You've made a mess on my boot. Clean it up."

"Yes Mistress."


End file.
